Covert Operations
by LeBratPrincess
Summary: co-authored with DrowsyFantasy. Within the Not Over Yet Series universe. Face and Charissa had planned to try and have a normal date night... until they had to babysit Murdock. Luckily they're both very good at improvising. Face/Charissa.
1. Chap 1: Everything's in 3D

**Disclaimer:** These are not the droids you are looking for... er... whoops. Not ours. :)

**Authors' Notes: **Sooo this is pure crack. It's rated **M** for a reason and we apologize if after reading this if you can no longer look at the Toy Story movies the same way again. You have been warned. Also this would probably squeeze in between parts 2 and 3 in the series if you're wondering.

* * *

"Mo-vie! Mo-vie! Mo-vie! Mo-vie!" Murdock chanted, pacing up and down the hallway, waiting for Face and Sosa. While B.A. and Hannibal went to check up on some files for a case they were thinking about taking, Face had volunteered to take Murdock to the movies. Well, it was more like Charissa Sosa had volunteered. Face would've been just as happy to keep Murdock in the small apartment, but the poor man had almost literally begun to climb the walls out of boredom.

She had a soft spot in her heart for Murdock, he was a good guy and an even better friend to his Team mates and even to her as well… however like the others he had a tendency to annoy the crap out of her. So after five minutes of him humming some tune called El Diablo around her… which she was very curious about why he was she spied a newspaper with movie times printed on it and instantly suggested the idea. It was a hit… but the man wanted to see Toy Story 3 of all things. She had tried to talk him into something else, but it was no use he had his mind made up.

She shook her head slowly as her and Face finished getting their snacks and gave him a shrug, "Well… it seemed like a good idea at the time… Murdock! Wait for us." She shook her head slowly, "This is exactly why I don't want kids." She muttered and picked up her pace to try to keep up with the overly excited Captain.

"You and me both." Face muttered under his breath, trying to catch up as well.

Murdock was practically hopping up and down and drawing far too much attention to himself, for someone who was supposed to be on the run from the law. Mind you, Murdock wasn't actually wanted for the crime, since he'd been declared mentally unfit, but it still wouldn't do them well to be recognized. He was wearing his 3-D glasses already and waited for them at the entrance to the room, "Come on come on come on you'll miss it!"

"Murdock, the previews aren't in 3-D. You can take those off for now."

"EVERYTHING IS IN 3-D!" Murdock declared, before vanishing into the darkness of the theater.

She took a deep breath and slowly walked into the theater, "Next time when I have a good idea like this, stop me." She instructed Face as she paused just inside and groaned. The place wasn't full but there were kids and families and even older people all over. She looked at Face and then tried to spot Murdock… which she did clear up in the front, "He can't be serious? The front?"

"Murdock, move. You're gonna block the kids' line of sight." Face tried to get Murdock to budge.

But he only slumped a little in his seat and slurped his Coke,"Nuh-uh, Facey, I'm gonna be real quiet and short and the kids won't mind." He looked behind himself, and the seat was filled with an overweight woman, "See? No kid."

Face sighed, "But Murdock, there's no room for Charissa or me."

She sighed, "Let him have his fun. Come on I see some safe seats in the back." She slipped her hand into Face's pulling him away and up the stairs, "Huh, it didn't look as high up from down there." She quirked a brow and sat down adjusting her clothing a little as she did so because the original plan for the evening had been for her and Face to go out for a little them time, so she was dressed nice, a short jean skirt, boots and a nice shirt. They didn't do fancy dates, but they liked to get out once in a while and just do their own thing and try to be normal. So much for that tonight she thought with a sigh and slipped her silly glasses on and relaxed in her seat.

Face didn't put the glasses on just yet: they messed with his overall look and made everyone in the theater look like some kind of kid. He could see Murdock down in the front row. The crazy man was actually chatting with some kids. He had a Woody toy in one hand and a Buzz in the other. From the way the kids were giggling and laughing, the pilot was doing a perfect impression of both of them.

Spying from the corner of her eyes that Face hadn't put his glasses on she pelted him with popcorn and smirked, "Think of it this way, you won't look any more ridiculous than the rest of us adults in here." Finally the theater began to grow dark and the previews started in.

"It gives me a headache," Face fibbed, "when I put them on but the screen isn't 3-D already." He kept them in his hands, twisting them a little. Murdock had given the toys back to the kids who had brought them, and sank down a little lower in his chair to get a better view.

"Oh." She had pushed hers down on her nose for a minute and then sighed and took them off sitting them aside, "Why is it every time we try to do normal something… well, preventive like this happens?" She was trying not to be a typical woman about such matters, but unfortunately being of the fairer sex meant some of the crap that came with it was pre-wired in.

"Because we're not normal people, Charissa." Face pointed out, as the lights dimmed. He reached for his glasses, "We can't live normal lives. Well, I can't, at least. If you want to go off and be normal, that's your prerogative."

"Right." She nodded slowly and put her glasses back on, "I didn't mean to sound… like that." She leaned against him a little, "Oh! I almost forgot something about these type of seats." She turned and lifted up the arm between them and pushed it back, then scooted over more and returned to leaning against him again.

"Hey, I didn't realize they did that." Face grinned down, putting his glasses on and glancing at the screen as the opening titles rolled, "That's...convenient. And much more comfortable."

Murdock was eating his popcorn slowly. He'd gotten a large bag, but he wanted to make sure it would last the whole time.

She smiled, "Well you learned something new today." She said with a chuckle and watched the movie which was rather cute so far. She wouldn't admit it but she had seen the other two, but on television she hadn't actually gone to the theater to do so. She kept an eye on Murdock, glancing down at him every so often. That was one advantage they had about being up at the top it was easier to spot trouble if there was any.

The bird's-eye view of the crowd was good: Face made sure no-one could spot them in the back. Although he did wonder if some parents were questioning leaving their children with a certifiable madman in the front row. Murdock was harmless, though, unless he was in a bad mood.

She took a drink of her soda and then lobbed a few more kernels of popcorn at him again, "Relax, no one is going to get the drop on you in a kiddie flick." She whispered in his ear, as she scanned the crowd glad to see there was a little bit of distance between them and most of the other people in the section of seating they occupied.

"You never know." Face pointed out. "Hannibal's got us practically paranoid, then the guy turns around and laughs whenever I claim I think someone's been following me." Face complained.

She nodded as though she understood; she did to a point but not fully. She had to watch herself only because she knew of their escape and had had a hand in it, well their second escape. The first she had tried to stop.

"He likes to keep you on your toes, you know how he is. He wants you to be prepared always." She felt sorry for all of them, but of course she felt a little more so for the man sitting next to her.

She glanced around for a moment and then placed a hand carefully on his upper thigh and laughed at the feeling of his muscles tightening beneath, "You really are tense." She bit her lower lip in that way he knew all too well and began to slide her hand upwards.

"I am." Face remarked, amused at where Charissa's hand was going, "And you must be, too, I bet." He leaned in a little as if to whisper something, but instead took a turn south and gently nipped the side of her neck.

* * *

**We know, these two kids... they'll practically do it anywhere.**


	2. Chap 2: Wandering Hands

**Disclaimer: **I think we're just going to post this once from now on hahaha.

**Authors' Notes: **We probably could've not split this up, buuut it would've been REALLY long if we didn't and it's more fun this way.

* * *

"You have no idea." She muttered, amused at the fact he hadn't thought of the idea first. She let the sack of popcorn fall to the floor as her hand slid over the crotch of his jeans and she pressed down slightly applying pressure.

Face's breath caught in his throat and he grinned a little, sliding a hand down to reciprocate for her. He normally didn't do such things in movie theaters. Restaurants, bars, cheap motels - sure! But he felt wierd doing it in a place where there were kids. It was like throwing a party in a library - it just sounded wrong.

She shifted so one of her legs slipped over his as she felt his hand move in the darkness, the action causing her skirt to ride up ever so slightly. She rubbed him through the thick fabric of his jeans and wondered if she could actually keep this up and not start becoming extremely uncomfortable. A small thought hit her and she shared it while leaning in to nibble his earlobe, "If it gets too hot in here we can always sneak off to the rest room or find an empty theater." She offered, her breathing becoming heavy.

"I just don't want somebody's dad to turn around and spot this," Face chuckled lightly, sliding his hand up Charissa's skirt and gently stroking.

Murdock kept putting on and taking off his glasses, trying to find the best angle.

She shivered and gave a husky chuckle, "I doubt anyone will notice, just keep quiet." She warned him as she slowly began to drag the zipper of his pants down, the leg she hand slung over his tightening ever so slightly at the knee. She almost wished she had left the arm rest down, just for something to grip.

"Same goes for you." Face smirked, feeling her body tense up a little under his hand. He went up, trying to find the edge of her panties underneath her skirt.

Murdock was glad he'd chosen his movie. Everyone was very quiet, and the kids sitting next to him had loved his Buzz impression.

She was really finding this funny actually, but his hand moving around beneath her skirt was keeping her from laughing out right. This was definitely going to go down in the books as one of riskiest things they had ever done. Her hand had slipped inside his pants and was moving against his hardening flesh with sure even strokes as she wondered how long they could keep this up before it wasn't enough.

Face grunted softly, a noise that hopefully didn't echo in the large theater. They were against the rear wall and nobody in the rows in front of them seemed to even want to turn around. The 3-D was so distracting, which helped a lot as he slid his hand under the fabric and down the juncture of her hips.

She shifted a little trying to help him get where he was going as she left him for a moment to undo the button of his pants and made a small sound of frustration, "You and your tight pants." She growled softly at him, keeping her voice down as much as possible as she finally popped the button open on his jeans and resumed what she had been doing, but with slower, longer movements.

* * *

**Short, but hey look at that the next chapter is up! Read on my friends read on!**

**Oh and feel free to review and as always, if you need it cold showers are on the left.**


	3. Chap 3: Improvising

**Authors' Notes: **Take that disclaimer! We're only posting you once now! Woot! btw check out LeBratPrincess (the one is publishing the stories haha) profile for the art for this little cracky goodness.

* * *

"You like my tight pants. They show off my best parts." Face teased, stroking her as well. He could feel her tense and shiver under him, and couldn't help those same actions when she did the same.

"Mmm… fuck… yeah I do." She whispered, her voice shaky as she closed her eyes resting her head back, her hand tensing around him as he worked his magic. It seemed like he always found new ways to touch her, different ways to stroke and new places to tease.

"You're just lucky nobody's watching us." Face was panting a little, doing his best to try and keep calm. He coud feel his heart going faster in his chest, as he moved his hand lower and lower, steadily, finally sliding a finger in.

She had to bite down hard on her lower lip as she felt his finger slip inside of her, she bucked a little against his hand and her own hand paused inside his pants for a moment or two as she took very deep shuddering breaths, "A little warning next time?" She hissed at him breathlessly, she had almost cried out and as pay back she squeezed him hard, almost coming to that line that's between pleasure and pain.

Face let out another grunt, shuddering. "Ah. And warning? For what?" He slid in a second finger, moving them as though playing the piano. He grinned and looked at her face, wanting to see her squirm in the darkness.

She almost climbed on top of him then as she shot him a glare and arched upwards in her seat pressing into his hand, "Damn you." She whispered almost too loudly and then eyed the nearest exit, "I don't think I can… " She moaned a little between words, "take this much longer." She admitted, not too surprised she was the first one to start caving, when wasn't she? It was just the power he had over her.

"Here. Slide over." Face grinned broadly, tugging her into his lap and gently tugging up the back of her skirt. He hooked his arms around her waist and settled down, leaning back a bit so she didn't rise too high in the seat. "You gotta be really quiet, so that nobody hears us. Okay?"

She suddenly became very nervous as he pulled her onto his lap, straddling his lap as she shifted back a little, "This has got to be the most awkward position. Ever." She grabbed the armrest on his side and shoved it up so it wasn't digging into her leg and ground her hips back into him with a shudder and whispered sigh.

"Hey. I'm dealing with it." Face said, uncomfortably moving her so that he could push his cock against her and finally slide inside. "Nnnn. You're not exactly...comfortable up there..."

She arched back against him as he worked his way inside her and leaned forward a little grabbing the thankfully empty seat in front of her and gripped it tight, "Better?" From anyone that might glance back it just looked like she was leaning forward and resting her arms on the seat in front of her… or at least she hoped as she began to roll her hips, her breathing becoming heavier.

"Much..." He growled softly, before starting to rock his hips up a little. He kept his arms down, gripping the sides of the chair, inviting her to ride him.

A sad scene happened in the movie; Murdock began to weep great big man-tears, totally silent. One of the kids next to him noticed, and gave him one of the toys to hug. Murdock was grateful.

She smirked at the fact she got to do all the work for once and pressed back hard, forcing him nice and deep… at this angle she could feel every little shift and movement. It was maddening and it was very hard not to verbally express just how much so as she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes as her backwards thrusts settled into a deep and yet fast rhythm.

Face gripped the seatrests until his knuckles turned white, but managed not to say anything. He grunted a little as she shifted,though, and tilted his head back to suck in deep breaths.

The way he fit inside of her drove her mad; he was a little on the big side, but not too much just right for a snug fit. She clenched her legs a little and gripped at him as he thrusted upwards forcing them to pause for a second or two before continuing. She tossed her hair back and glanced at him over her shoulder, groaning a little as she saw just how she was affecting him.

"Shhh." He growled a little, thrusting harder, beginning to lose control of his movements. Just the fact that they could get caught at any time made him even more desperately aroused.

She felt the change in his movements, as she too began to lose the rhythm she had started, her hips moving and bucking close to wildly now. She gripped the back of the seat in front of her tighter, her knuckles turning white as she rode him hard and fast now, her back arching upwards as she fought not to cry out and to just make very quiet, very small sounds.

Face knew he was coming; felt it bubbling up inside him and he bit Charissa's shoulder, desperate to muffle his noises. He wasn't exactly a quiet lover, and the intimacy and wild erotica of the situation didn't help.

So close, so very close. She thought to herself, her eyes closing as she dug her nails into the fabric of the seat as she held on. She gasped almost too loudly as she felt his teeth in her shoulder as she lost it and shot upwards from her leaning over like position, her eyes rolling back as she stared up at the ceiling of the dark theater, her lips parted and then quickly shut as she bit back a scream of pleasure. She quivered above him for several minutes and then collapsed back against his body, her chest rising and falling with uneven breathes, "Yeah. So worth the risk." She whispered breathlessly.

"God. Yes." He quickly slid her off, hastily doing up his jeans with clumsy fingers and trying to clean himself up. He kept scanning the theater, paranoid about watchers, but there didn't seem to be any.

Murdock gave the toy back to the kid next to him, and cheered at an exciting bit.

She fixed her own clothing and such then sat back, her legs trembling. She hoped the movie wasn't too close to the end because she wasn't so sure she'd be able to stand for a few minutes. She leaned against him and placed a small satisfied kiss on his neck and rested her arm across his chest, "But next time I think we should proceed with caution to the nearest available exit." She suggested with a laugh.

"Seconded." He sighed, trying to adjust his leg so it wouldn't get a cramp. His left hip hurt, and his whole body was on edge, "There's a reason they ask you not to do that in the movies - it hurts!"

"Hey, no pain no gain." She smirked at him, "I'll kiss it all better later." She said with promise and turned her eyes to the screen, "But for the record these movies will never be the same again now." She stated with a small laugh.

"You've ruined my child-like innocence and my childish wonder." Face complained cheekily, putting his 3-D glasses back on and watching the screen for a while.

"As if you were ever innocent." She said with an amused chuckle and felt a lot less tense and much more relaxed as though that had been exactly what she needed. It usually was, considering she was normally such a tight ass, "But look at it this way, we finally didn't get caught in a public place for once."

"Cross your fingers and let's keep it that way." Face said under his breath, as he let himself relax, "And fix your hair. It looks...mussed."

She sat up from leaning against him and smoothed her hair, "If we were going to get caught we would've by now I would think." She offered and then sat back trying to act like normal as though she hadn't just had a quickie in a movie theater during a family film.

* * *

**Yeah, 3D and Toy Story shall never be the same. Hahahaha!**


	4. Chap 4: Seemed like a Good Idea

**Authors' Notes: **Enjoy!

* * *

Face tried to stay relaxed, but his body was jumpy. His eyes kept flicking to the backs of everyone's heads and praying there hadn't been someone turned around during that time. Then again, no one was marching up the aisles to throw them out, and it looked as though they'd get away with it.

She understood why he was more worried about getting caught than she was, but still she found it kind of funny and snickered a little as she watched him give the theater a sniper like look over, "I think we're reaching the end. Finally." She commented seeing the toys on the screen rescuing the Space man guy… Buzz.

"They do that in every movie. Or I think it was the other way 'round in the second movie. I don't remember - Murdock would know." He pointed out their friend, who was at the very front of the theatre, leading the children in a cheer.

She chuckled at Murdock as she watched him, "He's really in his element right now isn't he." She commented and then shrugged, "I can't think straight yet, so don't look at me." She commented and sighed as it looked like the characters were going to live happily ever after yet again and a song by Randy Newman began to fill the theater as people began to stand and stretch and kids ran around excitedly and talking fast about how awesome the movie was.

A fair number of younger ones seemed to be leaving in tears, and Murdock did his very best Woody and Buzz impressions again, making them giggle. He waited at the side for Face and Charissa come down the aisle.

She looked at Face and then down at Murdock and sighed standing slowly, "Okay, hello sore muscles." She muttered and stretched a little then moved slowly towards the stairs and gripped the railing tight as she made her way down, "Next time remind me we're not teenagers and we're too old for shit like this please." She glanced back at Face as she paused for a moment before moving again and smiling at Murdock as they finally reached him, "Enjoy your movie?"

Murdock nodded. "Mm-hmm, very much so thank you!" he gave her a hug, then pulled back with a frown, "You're sticky. Did Face spill his drink on you?"

Face nearly choked, then laughed.

"You're welcome." Her face flushed suddenly as he asked his question and she looked to Face and then back to Murdock, "Huh… must've been something on my seat." She said knowing that between her and Face that didn't sound right either really.

Murdock wrinkled his nose, "Well, if you say so." He took off his 3-D glasses with a pout. "Aww. Now everything looks weird." He wobbled about, hands in the air like some sort of childish zombie, chasing a few giggling-screaming kids with a grin.

"Yup. He's a loonie." Face shook his head with a smile, "At least he's an easily-distracted loonie."

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and nodded slowly, "Yeah. Seriously." She smirked and walked out of the theater beside Face, her hand slipping into one of the back pockets on his jeans, " Lets' get out of here." She didn't want to go to another movie again for a very, very long time.

Face grinned, sliding his arm around her waist, "You said we'd take Murdock out for dinner afterward. What d'you think he'll pick? Probably McDonald's..."

Murdock was returning their glasses to the bin and considering, "I'm hungrrry.."

"Probably, but let's do drive-thru. I really don't want to have to chase him away from the play place… I'm too tired." She commented hoping Murdock didn't over hear her as she felt a little less wobbly on her feet finally.

Murdock's ears pricked up, "But the PlayPlace has the ball pool! I want to go in the ball pool!" he protested.

"You can go swimming in a REAL pool, Murdock, you know the apartment building we're in has a pool in the basement." Face pointed out.

She nodded slowly, "A swim sounds good actually." She shot Face a sideways glance as if to say don't even think about getting any ideas as they wandered towards the corvette that the guys had somehow acquired. She had opted for a don't ask don't tell policy with herself on how they acquired some of the stuff they did.

"Drive through, then back, and you have to wait an hour before you go swimming, Murdock." Face warned him as they climbed in.

Murdock sat in the back seat and huffed, "You treat me like a little kid!" He protested.

"Murdock, you ARE a little kid." Face teased.

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

Charissa just laughed, "This night just keeps getting better and better." She said half amused and half annoyed as she settled in the passenger seat and put her seatbelt on, "Face, Murdock is a kid at heart, there's a difference." She spoke up defending the guy.

"See? Sosa thinks I'm not a kid." Murdock stuck his tongue out at Face via the rearview mirror.

Face merely smirked, then started the engine, driving to the McDonald's, "Now," he asked, as they pulled into the line-up, "Can you place your order yourself, like a big boy, or do you need mommy and daddy to do it for you?"

Murdock made an indignant sound.

Charissa shot Face a look, "Be nice or you don't get your happy meal later." She smirked at him, she was teasing and being serious in the same light, "And it's drive-thru and you're driving so you get to order for all of us anyways. So there." She said with a little extra haughtiness to her tone.

Murdock shot a glance between both of them, then made a face, "Euwwwwwww. I don't want a happy meal now." he scrunched up his nose.

Face rolled his eyes before he leaned towards the speaker, "Hi, I'd like a Big Mac combo - root beer to drink with that. Double cheeseburger - " he glanced at Murdock " - hold the pickle. Medium coke and large fries. And...?" He glanced at Charissa.

"Big Mac meal, small with a coke." She rattled off her usual order and chuckled a little at the fact they just might have cured Murdock from his Happy Meal obsession. She pulled out some cash and handed it over to Face and gave him a look, "Don't even. You guys have to be careful with your cash, I don't." She told him in that Captain giving orders like voice.

"Fine, fine." Face handed the bills through, and pulled ahead to the second window.

"I hate pickles. Cucumbers are delicious but then they get pickled and it turns them EVIL." Murdock announced from the back seat.

"I like how you don't argue with me." She smirked, feeling pleased with herself at how she could get him to behave, she had heard BA once teasing him for being a whipped pup thanks to her. She handed Murdock back his drink and one of the bags before settling her own into the cup holder of the car and sticking a straw in it then picking it back up to take a drink, "That tastes good." She commented, her mouth having been very dry.

Face leaned over and whispered, "Not as good as you taste." Before laughing and driving off with a jolt.

* * *

**I uploaded a whole fic in one night. Woot! Just for you all and for Drowsy too... she needs some cheering up so reviews are most welcome. :D**


	5. Chap 5: Murdock's Had Enough

Murdock almost dropped his drink, and whined in frustration, "Facey! Don't do that!"

She slugged him lightly in the arm at the fact she too almost spilled her drink and what he said, "I really need to figure out how to wear you out." She commented, because it seemed like the man had no bounds and no end to his sex drive and thoughts in that light. She shook her head slowly, "You know how he is Murdock, he's a one speed only kind of man." She stated getting her own verbal digs in.

"Yeah, hard and fast." Murdock complained, unaware of how that sounded, as he bit into his burger.

Face choked again and laughed his head off, nearly losing control of the vehicle. Luckily he managed to get them home in one piece.

She almost choked on her drink having been taking a sip at the exact moment Murdock spoke. She sat her drink down and coughed a little shaking her head, "That's a fairly accurate statement, yes." She added, wondering if that would bring to light exactly how what he had said sounded… mostly because she wanted to see his reaction when he realized it.

Murdock pondered that for a moment, watching their reactions, then slumped down in his seat and shook his head. "You two are such kids, I swear!" he said, in a posh Oxford accent, before stuffing his teeth with fries and proclaiming himself to be a walrus.

Charissa laughed, "Well then it's good to be a kid." She was glad to see the apartment building coming into view and realized something, "Hey Murdock, if I swim in my… underthings it's not going to bother you is it? I didn't exactly bring a suit." It had been an impromptu sort of visit she had made, mostly because she had been missing the man in the driver's seat next to her and not just for sexual reasons either… though that was a big part of it.

"Well if you swim in your clothes, you'll sink." Murdock pointed out. "I won't look, promise. Can't say the same for Facey though." He shot a look at Face, "Now are you two gonna behave yourselves, or does Murdock have to be a chaperone?"

She snickered and glanced to Face then looked back at Murdock, "I'll try my best, but you know how Face is. He's such a bad influence." She grinned, "And anyways, I'm not wearing anything special that way so he shouldn't get too excited." It was fun to tease Face, especially if Murdock was in on it a little.

Murdock nodded, "He's a bad ol' puddy tat." He finished his fries as they got out of the car.

Face had parked in their usual spot and they walked from the parking garage up to their apartment via the elevator to the 12th floor.

She chuckled, "Yes, very, very bad." She got out of the car and took a bag and her drink in hand, "I should've ate my fries too, they're probably cold now and cold fries are never good." She muttered and tested one and shrugged, "Still warm." She stated as they rode up in the elevator.

"You can re-heat them in the mircrowave. Or the oven." Face suggested as he let them in to the apartment, "I swear, they put something addictive in those fries. You can't stop eating them."

"I can never do it right." She muttered as they entered the apartment and she sat the sack in her hand down on the table and began to fish out her burger and fries, "I'll live and yes they do! It's weird." She agreed with him, "I could seriously kill my figure on these little things." She stated while eating one as she sat down.

"Not with me around you won't." Face said, causing Murdock to squeal and cover his eyes, "Oh stop! I'm not DOING anything."

She laughed, "Yeah, I had to actually fire my personal trainer. Didn't really need him anymore." She joked and took a bite of her burger. She wasn't afraid to eat food like most women, she liked it far too much to be afraid of it, " I think I'm going to buy you an mp3 player Murdock, when's your birthday? That way you can just listen to it and not have to hear… things you don't want too." She suggested.

"The seventh Tuesday in March." Murdock said, in all seriousness, as he finished his drink and the last of his fries.

Face sighed, "To tell you the truth...I don't know when his birthday is. He's never told us."

"A true lady never reveals her age."

"Murdock, you're not a woman."

"Oh, you bastard!"

Charissa laughed, "I think sometimes I actually get more of a work out from laughing than sex anymore." She said, forgetting about the fact Murdock would probably make a face at her comment… but like Face she was a little free with such subjects and she blamed him entirely for that part of her personality.

"Burns more calories?" Face suggested, "It's like doing stomach crunches, which are good for you anyway."

"Now listen here -" Murdock said, mock-angry, "I outrank the both of you soldiers, and if I order you to stop talkin' about doin' the horizontal mambo, you'd damn well better stop talkin' about doin' the horizontal mambo!"

She cringed as it dawned on her what she had said seconds ago, "Damn it, sorry Murdock." She gave him a sincere apologetic look and then kicked Face under the table, "It's all your fault you know." Then she looked at Murdock with a coy expression, "Sorry sir, but… I just don't know what to do, I mean he's brain washed me and I can't escape it." She bit back a snicker.

"I'm not really angry." Murdock smiled, "But golly gee you two are acting like teenagers who just discovered hormones. I'm not askin' ya to stop altogether, but this is my place too." He pointed out.

"I guess that's fair." Face shrugged.

She nodded slowly becoming serious, "Fair indeed. We'll try to keep it to a very small minimum in your presence." She finished her meal in silence after that feeling a little ashamed at herself for acting a bit immaturely. Some of it was for amusement only, and the rest, well she really didn't notice the pattern. It was how her and Face had been before she had walked out. It was animal attraction that ran very deep and extremely strong between them. It was their own personal brand of love really.

* * *

**Poor Murdock. **


	6. Chap 6: Shower Discussions

Murdock happily finished the rest of his meal and went off to read a pile of comic books, taking an oven timer with him: "I've set it for an hour and when it goes off, I'm going to the pool!" he exclaimed happily.

"Sounds like a plan buddy." She called to him and went to settle on the sofa, stretching out across it lazily, she was tired… their little adventure earlier had been a little exhausting to say the least and nerve wrecking. She closed her eyes a little and relaxed.

Face took the oppertunity to have a shower and toss his sticky clothing in a laundry basket. He thought abiout asking Charissa, but then figured if she had nothing to wear home, she'd not be very happy.

She heard the shower going and arched a brow, it was a thought but she hadn't brought anything else with her but what she had. However she stood and wandered down the hall, "I heard you in the shower, sounds like a good idea actually… can I borrow something comfy when I get out?" She asked as she peeled her shirt off and tossed it into the laundry basket, "I can wash my stuff while we swim."

Face poked his head out, "Sure. Want to come and join me in here?" He grinned, "The water's perfect."

She stepped out of the rest of her clothes and washed her underwear in the sink right fast and slung them over the towel rack to dry and slid in with him, "Is it weird we shower with the same exact water temperature?" She questioned in amusement as she tilted her head back and let the water soak through her thick hair.

"Not when we're in the same shower." He suggested, opening a bottle of shampoo, "Here. Murdock uses this. I don't know why." He read the label, " 'Repeat after me: I'm so quenched!' " He read in a girly voice, "I take it back. Murdock IS a woman."

She laughed, "Good point." She took the bottle and sniffed it, "Smells good." She commented and worked some into her hair, "If it messes with my hair it's your fault. Just so you know." She had issues with her hair, she liked it but it was hard to manage and thick as hell. Once she had a good lather worked up and she had massaged her scalp she leaned back again and let the water flow over her closing her eyes again and sighed, "Mm, helps the sore muscles." She said with a lazy grin before moving out of the spray and shaking her hair out a little.

"Acpth. Don't get that in my mouth." Face scrunched up his nose, taking a drink from the showerhead before turning back to her and gently rubbing her shoulders, "Wow, you ARE tense."

"When am I not?" She muttered, her eyes closing at his hands on her shoulders, "I think I was born tense." It was what she saw as her biggest character flaw, and when she was in proximity to him well she got tense for a whole other host of reasons naturally. He just made her a bundle of nerves and it unnerved her, it was odd and at first it had scared the hell out of her until they had talked about it and figured out it was just how her attraction to him worked and showed up. It was like he was a drug and she was a hard addict.

"I mean, more so than usual." Face clarified, "Must've been those awkward seats today, mmm?" He suggested, massaging her shoulders more firmly and reaching for the soap.

"Oh." She nodded, "Possibly." She relaxed, he was good at this and how he was she had no idea, he didn't share his secrets and she never asked. Her head lulled forward, drooping a bit as she let out a long sigh, "Damn you're good with your hands." She commented.

"I am, aren't I?" He teased, the just smiled as he worked out the knots, "I think it's just that I have very strong thumbs."

"Mm-hm." She tried to comment, but was completely lost in the feel of his hands working over the knots in her shoulders. She lost track of time and then suddenly thought of something, "Um… do you think Murdock is okay?" She glanced back at him curiously, "We don't need to scar the boy for life by him finding Mommy and Daddy in the shower together." She stated with sarcasm.

"He knows not to wander in to the bathroom when the door is closed and the shower is running. He's potty trained and he'll hold it as long as we're not unreasonably long in here." Face shrugged. "And trust me, it's that way because he found Daddy in the shower once with a woman who wasn't Mommy." He said, with some regret.

She arched a brow but wasn't angry over his confession… it wasn't like she hadn't slept with other people either and she knew that often it was part of the job he did now. She got it. She understood, even if deep down she really didn't like it, "Oh really." She turned and looked at him, "Poor kid, bet that resulted in a lot of doctor bills." There was a tiny hint of jealousy in her voice, but not enough to cause alarm.

"Oh, you know the poor kid has enough therapy as it is." Face shrugged as he finished, then turned to wash himself down, "Personally I'm just glad they stopped the electroshock therapy. Murdock seemed to enjoy that. I thought it was awful."

"Seriously." She agreed, she didn't much care for the idea either, "He really puts up with a lot of your shit doesn't he… I don't know how he does it; I would've probably… done something by now I think. What I don't know but something." She made a small face realizing that she put up with a lot of his shit too actually and didn't complain much either.

"He puts up with a lot of everything. He's got the patience of a saint, for a guy who keeps an invisible dog." Face raised an eyebrow, "Sometimes I wonder if he's just doing it to seem crazy, and then I'll catch him alone doing something that I know...I know you just can't fake."

She nodded and turned the shower off figuring they should probably get out, dry off and check on him, "Don't know… but yeah, it makes me wonder too." She admitted and stepped out of the shower and threw him a towel as she began to dry her hair, " I remember hearing that the specialists that have examined him are still baffled. They can't explain him and he won't let them figure him out."

"I think Murdock likes being an enigma." Face said sagely, taking the towel and drying off. He wrapped it around his waist and padded to his bedroom, emerging with two sets of clean clothes. "If you want to just wait a few minutes more, you can put on some clean things and we'll go swimming. I'll drop our dirty things off in the washer when we go downstairs."

Murdock was already changed, and he'd draped a towel around his shoulders. His hair was askew, as if he'd been ruffling it against something, and he was sitting on the couch, watching some cartoon.

"That assessment works for me." She nodded, she really didn't want him explained… it would ruin him she feared. She nodded and wrapped the towel around her tightly and walked into the bedroom and settled on the bed. A part of her could get used to this, them together almost normally and even Murdock about. But it was nothing but a nice dream and she knew that the two of them, her and Face wouldn't be able to live together anyways circumstances being what they were or not… because she was pretty sure they'd end up trying to kill each other after about a month of it.

Face relaxed on the bed next to her, sighed happily and turned towards her, "You know," He considered, "you look good on my bed." He teased, "It's too bad you have to put clothing back on."

She laughed, "Well unfortunately I don't think Murdock will let us get out of swimming, for one he'd know why we wouldn't want to go and second I think he actually enjoys our company." Suddenly she moved fast and straddled him forcing him to lie back on the bed as she leaned down over him, "However, we have all night." She mused and kissed him slowly.

"We do..." Face smiled, stroking up her shoulders and wrapping his arms around her back. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just relaxing, before Murdock's anxious calling from the hallway told them it was time to get moving.

She smiled and then slowly crawled off of him and let the towel fall from her form as she moved away, teasing him as she disappeared in the bathroom. A moment later she emerged in the shirt he had gotten for her and her underwear underneath and headed down the hall, "Hey Face, you're holding up progress, lets' go!" She called out to him; the look on her face very cat ate the canary.

Face sighed, grabbed a pair of trunks from his closet, and hurriedly put them on, carrying a few more towels as Murdock led the way to the basement pool. He'd picked up an inflatable dolphin somewhere in a store, and was carrying it under his arm.

* * *

**Well, well, well... they can be around each other naked and not be all over eachother.**


	7. Chap 7: Water Play

Once they were in the basement at the pool she stripped the shirt off tossing it onto a chair and then dove into the pool, she swam to the other end and resurfaced treading the water, "Feels great!" She let them know as she went under again for a second then came back up and proceeded to float on her back.

"Wheee!" Murdock jumped in the deep end and began to paddle around, chasing his inflatable friend around the pool.

Face left the towels on a chair next to Charissa's things, then climbed in, "Mmmm, it is great!"

She just relaxed and let the water float her about as she watched Murdock for a moment and chuckled, this was like a mini vacation for her. Tomorrow she'd be on a plane and back in the real world having to deal with uniforms, paper work and saluting higher officers. A part of her wanted to stay an extra day but she knew it wasn't possible, it was too big of a risk for all of them and Hannibal had rules.

Face started swimming a few laps, but got distracted by Murdock's underwater cackling, trying to make dolpin-noises and choking a little, "Not fair."

She righted herself and watched Face swim, she liked watching him. The way he cut through the water was breath-taking, it was one many ways he turned her on, his phyiscal poweress. Her eyes followed him from one end to the other, her expression becoming hungry but not for food. She laughed as Murdock distracted him and then disappeared beneath the surface and swam behind him and reached out tickling the back of his knee before surfacing and backing away, smirking.

"Ack!" Face reacted in surprise, turning to scowl, then smile as he realized it was Charissa behind him, "There you are! That tickles."

"Oh, I know." She smirked and then splashed water at him and dived down, figuring he'd probably come after her for that. When she popped up again she was behind Murdock and smirking, daring Face to even try to get around the zany Captain to get to her.

Face attempted to.

Murdock enjoyed being the middle, and kept them away from each other, laughing as he bashed Face on the head with his inflatable dolphin, "Bam!"

She laughed and reached over to Murdock ruffling his wet hair, "My hero." She said in an over the top southern accent before disappearing under water again and popping up right behind Face. She looked over his shoulder at Murdock and put a finger to her lips telling him to be quiet.

Murdock pretended he hadn't seen her, and kept splashing about, making chittering dolphin noises to distract Face.

Face, for his part, was confused, but didn't look behind himself.

She was shocked that he hadn't noticed, but took the given chance and launched herself onto his back and tried to dunk him, "Excellent distraction tactics, Cap'n!" She called out to Murdock as she realized that she may have just gotten herself into a pickle.

Murdock gave a whoop of laughter as Face emerged, spluttering and arms out, clawing and groping for whomever had dunked him. Most likely Charissa, "wroaaaaaar!"

She backed up fast, but not fast enough as she managed to get splashed and sputtered a little laughing the entire time, "Chalk it up Murdock; Sosa 1, Peck 0." She smirked and dove under in an escape attempt.

Face growled and followed her under, trying to figure out where she was going, catching one of her ankles and bringing her back up with a burbling laugh.

She let out a yelp under the water and came up coughing and trying to get away, but it was no use. She had gotten the drop on him to begin with only because he had been unaware, but in the end he was much stronger, "Assistance oh Captain?" She laughed, looking at Murdock for help.

Murdock shook his head with a grin, "Nuh-uh, you're on your own with this one, Captain!" He cackled his dolphin-cackle at her, then swam off to watch from a distance.

"Not fair! I'd help you!" She called out and kept struggling against Face, trying to get away and even turning to splash water at him, "Just so you know, I'm not going down without a fight!" She exclaimed and then proceeded to splash water at him as fast as she could.

"Ack!" Face proceeded to splash her back, letting go of her in favour of kicking and laughing, splashing her as much as he could.

She smirked as he let her go and then tried to out splash him, the two of them making the pool turn into a crazy body of water as they kept it up. Soon she realized she was losing and she ducked under and made for trying to get him from behind again hoping he didn't notice her stealthy maneuver.

Face caught her this time, and ducked under as well, keeping his arms and legs out, watching for her.

She eyed him under the water and arched a brow, her eyes narrowing slightly. She was in trouble now she knew as he was onto her, but she wasn't going to surrender however. She thought a moment and then came up behind him, her hands sliding up his legs as she swam over him. She took a hold of his trunks and began to pull them off towards her.

Face kicked at her, trying to get away, grabbing onto his trunks in a vain effort to keep them on. He didn't want to hurt her, but at the same time, he was not keen on losing his bottoms again.

They struggled, but she really had to surface and breathe. She did so laughing and then went back under and went back to trying to tug his shorts off, getting them down to his knees as she decided to try to tickle that spot behind his knees again to catch him off guard.

Face gasped and choked on water, strangled slightly and kicked his way to the surface, hugging his knees and coughing madly, trying to get the water out of his lungs, "Ack! Oh god!"

She stopped and shot upwards leaving his shorts alone and swam closer to him, "Sorry. Sorry, are you okay?" She was concerned, it was definitely not her intention to try and drown him.

"I'm - I'm all right." Face coughed a bit, then relaxed, "The shorts - they stay on, yes?" He wriggled them on, tying them up a bit tighter around his waist.

She nodded, "Alright." And then smirked, "For now." She promised and floated next to him, "Though I really do enjoy removing them." She added as she splashed him lightly.

"I enjoy it too. But not when I'm trying to breathe." he gave her a look, splashing a little.

Murdock floated by, half-draped over his inflatable dolphin.

"Fair enough." She agreed and reached over and tickled the back of his neck. She found it amusing as hell that he was ticklish, it just cut a little into that tough guy, handsome ladies' man deal he had going and it was cute, almost as cute as him pouting.

"Quit that." Face grinned at her, batting her hand away and wrinkling his nose in a grin, "Now you're just being mean."

"Ain't so." Murdock shook his head, "Faceman's bein' picky and silly."

She smirked, "What? I think it's adorable that you're ticklish." She stated with a small almost girlish giggle and reached under the water for his ribs running her short nails across them lightly and backing up out of arms reach quickly, "And you like it when I'm mean." She added, giving him a smoldering dark look.

"Off!" Face insisted, a little more firmly this time, "I do not want to be tickled. Comprende?" He asked.

Murdock looked slightly astonished.

She blinked and then looked to Murdock and back at Face, "Hmm, I think its bedtime. Someone's starting to get cranky." She said with sarcasm and put her hands to her hips beneath the water, " Lets' get dried off boys." She dove under and swam for the stairs to get out.

"I am not cranky." Face retorted hotly, crossing his arms, and then following her to the stairs, "You're just being a big bully."

Murdock was giggling away and floating on his dolphin, "You heard the captain, Face. Time to go in. Or you'll turn into a wrinkled up prune!"

She threw a towel at him hard, "No, you're cranky." She looked to Murdock, "Even Murdock agrees." She towel dried her hair a little making the bit of curl in her tresses come out before slipping the t shirt back over her frame and looked in Murdock's direction, "You too, come on. It's been long enough." She motioned for him to get out of the pool.

Murdock pouted, "BUT MO-O-O-O-OMMMY!" He complained.

Face laughed and laughed, climbing out and drying himself off. He used a separate towel on his hair, "Come on, Murdock! You're going to shrivel up like a raisin!"

She shook her head laughing, "Come on, and Daddy will make you one of his disgusting world famous sundaes." She smirked at Face knowing that would do the trick and knowing he'd just love to do it, "And yeah, you don't want to be a prune. It's not very becoming." She glanced at Face, "And Really? Two towels?" She shook her head slowly at him.

"Hey, just because YOU don't use two towels..." Face posed, one of the towels swirled on his head, the other hanging from his hips. He looked like he was exiting a spa.

Murdock climbed out and let the air out of his dolphin. He shook himself all over like a dog, then picked up a towel and roughly dried himself off.

She just shook her head at him, "I question your level of metro sexuality at times." She teased lightly and slung the towel she had used over her shoulder and smiled at Murdock, "Ready to go back to the apartment?"

"Oh, please, girlfriend," Face flipped a hand at her, scoffing and rolling his eyes back in his head, "You ain't seen nothin' yet."

Murdock laughed and nodded at Sosa, "Yes'm." He packed up his things and carried the rest of the towels.

She headed for the doors of the pool area laughing and shaking her head slowly, "You know if it wasn't for the incredible sex and how damn hot you are there'd be no chance for you with me." She joked lightly as she waited for Murdock so he could push the elevator button because she knew how much he enjoyed doing so.

"I'm not maaanly enough for you?" Face growled, ripping off his towels and holding one in each arm as they stood in the elevator.

Murdock whistled innocently.

She covered her mouth and looked at Murdock and then slowly let her eyes roam over the vision of Face's naked well kept body before her, "Well, actually… when you're not cold and wet…" She coughed trying so hard not to laugh as she motioned downward at him with her eyes.

It was then that Face realized his trunks had fallen to his knees," Damn it." Face grunted, covering himself back up, letting the trunks fall down, and then picking them up off the floor.

"Mind keepin' it in until I get in my own room?" Murdock asked lightly, "Or do I have to make that an order, Peck?"

She smirked and behaved herself completely keeping to one side of the elevator away from him and her hands behind her back in a relaxed attention like stance, "He doesn't like taking orders very well Murdock, you know that." She teased lightly, pushing at Face's buttons knowing he'd get even later.

Face growled at them and stomped off into his apartment that he shared with Murdock.

The pilot, a little wary of this new anger, followed silently along.

"He'll be fine later." She promised Murdock as they headed inside the apartment, "You can borrow my Ipod if you like." She offered, "It's in my carry-on bag." She pointed over by the hallway as they got inside.

Murdock happily took it, searching through it, "Does it have El Diablo on it?" He asked, humming the tune under his breath.

Face laughed, ducking into his own room and dumping the towels in the laundry.

"El Diablo?" She blinked, "Never heard of it, who sings it?" She had no idea that Murdock and her Lover in the other room had basically made that her unofficial call sign of sorts, but she did know what it meant, "That means The Devil doesn't it?"

Face howled with laughter and snorted, desperately trying to stop the noise.

Murdock merely grinned at her and began singing:

_"Mujer, mujer porque decidiste _

_el diablo va a estar muy triste,_

_va a estar cuidando de ti, para mi_

_Si preguntan por ti..."_

She made a slightly confused face and then turned her attention to the bedroom for a moment hearing muffled laughter, "Okay… apparently I'm missing something here." She looked at Murdock, "Care to fill me in buddy?" She folded her arms getting the feeling that there was something about this that had to do very much with her.

Murdock's eyebrows rose as he stopped singing the folk song, "Uh...nope! Not lil' ol' Murdock, Murdock's checked out right now, he'll get back to you as soon as he can!" He scurried off, turning up the music on Sosa's iPod.

* * *

**One of these days she's going to completely figure out the El Diablo bit and boy are those two going to be in trouble hahaha.**


	8. Chap 8: What Do You Want, Lieutenant?

**Authors' Notes: **Soooo last chapter of the crackness, hope you enjoyed we actually have a few more crack ideas in mind that we'll share with you all if we play them out. :) And again, cold showers are located to the left. Enjoy!

* * *

Now she definitely knew something was up, "Alright then." She turned and made for the bedroom and leaned against the door frame and eyed Face, "Yeah. So care to fill me in on the little joke?" Her arms were folded and she was staring him down in a way that suggested he better either con his way out of this one really fast or spill the beans.

"Don't think so." Face was reclining on the bed, naked and playing idly with a pillow. He grinned at her, cheeky and a little nervous. If she got mad at them for this...he might be sleeping on the couch tonight.

She let her eyes moved over his body on the bed like he had laid himself out just for her, which she was pretty sure he had. She stepped into the room and shut the door before walking up to the bed, taking the shirt she had on off as she moved, "I have ways of making you talk, Lieutenant." She crawled up the bed towards him and paused once she was face to face with him, her body hovering above his.

"I'm sure you do, Captain." Face smirked, spreading his arms out as wide as they would go, and holding onto the bedposts, "I would love to see you try."

Suddenly her hand was there, gripping his cock tightly, squeezing it and then releasing it slowly and repeating, "And I'm very persuasive." She explained as she nuzzled his neck and kissed down to his chest nipping at one of his nipples.

Face let out a gasp and whimper, drawing his knees up until she released his cock. He allowed her to move down, keeping his grasp in the bedposts for as long as he could. Maybe she'd get the hint and order him to hang on, forbid him to let go, forbid him to touch her; that would be torture.

"Uh uh." She looked up at him and let go of him for a moment and pushed his knees back down roughly, "I think, it's my turn to be in charge here." Normally she didn't pull rank in the bedroom, but he was asking for it and she wasn't stupid, she had a fairly good idea about this whole El Diablo business, but she'd worry about it more later as she slid down his body and wrapped her hand around his penis again and looked up at him, her eyes shining darkly, watching him as she positioned her mouth, lips barely parted above the tip of him.

Face wanted to watch her, did his best to, but at her very breath, he felt his eyes closing. God, it had been so long. Not that he preferred having blowjobs to sex; it was just that it seemed so intimate when Charissa did it.

She felt like torturing him, she really should do it more often than she did considering he had a hand at doing it to her all the time. Not that she didn't enjoy it, she did but she liked the idea of knowing she could do to him what he did to her… drive her insane, "Eyes forward, Lieutenant." She ordered him, giving a sharp smack with her hand to the side of his hips before running her tongue down and over the tip of him.

Face yelped, grunting at the sensation, and stared at her, "Y-Yes sir." he groaned, hands tightening on the bedposts, knuckles going white with tension.

"It's yes ma'am, Lieutenant." She reminded him and shifted her hand down to massage his balls while she blew air across the places she had licked and then slowly slipped her mouth over him, watching his every reaction.

"Y-yes ma'am!" He corrected with a groan, shivering a little, hips pushing up to get more of that wonderful sensation.

She couldn't take him in all the way, but she could enough to drive him mad. Her free hand was there suddenly at his pelvis pressing down against the movements of his hips. She removed her mouth from him briefly to give further instruction, "I didn't say you could move." She took just the tip of him back between her lips and sucked.

Face whimpered, trying to hold still. His back arched, knees moving up a little as he forced his hips to stay down. It was agonizing and he twisted a little, forcing himself to watch Charissa as she sucked his cock.

She smirked, as she sucked him. Her eyes never wavering from watching him as she slid the hand that had been busy with his balls up and around the base of him, squeezing with quick light movements. She slowly removed her mouth and blew air across the tip of him, "I'm going to suck you until I know that when you push inside of me you'll go right then and there." She stated matter-of-factly before running her tongue down the length of him and then lowering her mouth down over him again, her tongue sliding against him.

"Fuck, fuck..." Face was moaning constantly now, body tensing and tightening up, arms twisting and legs shuddering. She was right. He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, not with the way she was treating him - and as much as his body screamed for release, it would be the ultimate humiliation to come before her and not be able to fuck her. Then again, she might demand something equally fun for him to do.

She was toying with the idea of just taking him all the way, but she much preferred him inside of her. However once in a while when she was feeling particularly unforgiving she'd go down on him, but usually she'd let him touch her and move… tonight however she wanted to be fully in charge and let him know she could play his game just as good as he did. Suddenly she stopped sensing he was getting close and looked at him, "You asked me once what I want you to do, so now it's my turn. What do you want Lieutenant? Do you want me to finish you? Or do you want to be inside of me when you go?" Her hand was still working him, but slow and teasing, keeping him going.

"I want...I want...oh shit..." He couldn't think, he could barely speak. His mind was a hazy fog of pleasure and sex-drunk senses. Face swallowed once, twice, "I need you - I need to fuck you, Charissa..."

She rose up and slowly stripped her bra and underwear off and looked at him, "Do you need an invitation, Lieutenant?" She gave him a heavy, dark lidded look as she crawled back up his body and looked down at him.

"I need...permission..." He groaned a little, still hanging on to the headboard, desperate to touch her, fuck her, love her.

She laughed, "Fuck me." She told him without hesitation, "Fuck me hard." She instructed him in her giving orders tone, her eyes full of heat as she looked into his.

Face pulled her hips down onto his, grinding up for a moment, before pulling back and sliding her onto him. He let out a choked noise as he fought back the overwhelming urge to let go, and hung on tightly as he did his best to fuck her, thrusting up into her body again and again, hard and fast and deep.

She tossed her head back and cried out, her body instantly beginning to tremble and shiver as she rested her hands on his chest for support. Her back arched, her eyes leaving his to roll back as she looked up at the ceiling. He was so hard inside of her, so close. She could tell by his almost erratic and yet controlled movements as she fell into the rhythm his hips created.

"Yes - yes - oh fuck - " Face's head was back, eyes rolling in his head, gripping her hips tightly as he thrust faster and faster, jerky now, losing control as he moved closer to the edge.

She hadn't realized how her taunting of him had aroused her until now as she felt that warm heavy feeling building and pooling low inside of her. She cried out his name, her upper body falling against his, her lips crashing into his as they moved. She rolled her hips against his movements, the sensation and friction it caused maddening as she dug her nails into his arms.

Not a moment too soon - as soon as he felt Charissa's body clench around him, Face couldn't hold it anymore and came, hips bucking wildly and arms tight around her lower back. He called out her name, a growling cry, before sinking back into the pillows.

He came and so did she, her body bucking wildly at the sensation. She ran her nails against his skin having to release it all any way she could so she wouldn't explode because that's exactly how it felt when he brought her… like she was going to go off like a bomb. Slowly the quakes and shudders began to subside and the white noise inside her mind lessened to a dull roar and she could almost see straight. Her body lay limp atop his as she took deep slow breaths working on slowing her pounding, racing heart beat.

Face could barely move, the sensations having been so intense. As it was, he could just take his breaths: in and out, in and out, feeling his heart beat its way out of his chest.

She placed feather light kisses against his neck, slick with sweat as they lay there recovering. It was always like this, hard and intense and later just a little painful but so worth it. She loved every moment, "Are you sure you're not some mythological sex god?" She laughed, shifting so she could look at him.

"Maybe I am, and I'm hiding among mortals until I can win my kingdom back." Face managed, in a deep voice, before laughing breathlessly and sighing happily.

She grinned in a content manner and slowly rolled off of him, "I'm so tired now I don't think I'll even sleep." She stated in a satisfied manner and then shifted so she rested her head on his chest, "So are we no longer cranky?" She smirked, her finger tracing the contours of his muscles.

"I never was cranky." Face shook his head, confused.

Murdock, meanwhile, in the other room, was happily watching re-runs of Sesame Street on TV.

She laughed, "Well then that answers my question." She sighed and curled against him, "My flight is way too early." She sighed and suddenly felt very sleepy, it hit her like a tons of bricks as she came down off the adrenaline rush with a massive yawn and a sheepish expression, "Huh, guess I am tired." She reached down and grabbed the sheet pulling it up over them and settled back as she had been closing her eyes, after a moment she was quiet against him, her breathing deep and even.

* * *

**It's juuuust a tad warmer in here. Anyhow, the next actual part of the Not Over Yet series will begin either tomorrow (Thursday) or Friday. Keep a look out! It's titled Trial by Fire.**


End file.
